This invention relates to bags, and more particularly to a bag with an opening and reclosing feature.
The invention is especially concerned with paper bags for flour, e.g. five, ten and twenty-five pound bags of flour, which heretofore have not had any wholly satisfactory means for facilitating opening the bag for removal of part of the flour and for reclosing the bag to retain and protect the remainder of the flour. It will be understood, of course, that the bags may be used for products other than flour, e.g., sugar.